User talk:Dragon NJMB
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Straw Hat Pirates page. Another article location The thing about Gold Roger vs. Shiki is definitely true, however there seems to be a problem. The link to the article you've been putting up seems to be broken. Would you please put up another link for those who'd require such an article?Mugiwara Franky 16:47, November 6, 2009 (UTC) The link was fixed Dragon NJMB 15:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC) An Important matter Forum:Wikia's forced new look Just notifying a very important matter in case you haven't heard about it.Mugiwara Franky 11:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Vivi pic Where did that pic of Vivi you just uploaded come from? It looks like a VHS box cover or something. I'm not arguing against it necessarily, I just want to be sure it's not fanmade since I've never seen a pic like that before. 03:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I got it in google. It looks like a character card and official to me, that's why i decided to upload it. And because I can't find Vivi with the dancer clothes in Google. Dragon NJMB 03:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) "Looks like" you say. Can you give an official source for it before you upload it? Otherwise, it's just fanart or unreliable. After all, we don't use "character cards" in other people's galleries. 03:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :No offense meant. 03:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm no offended. But the illustration is from the anime and I never will upload something created by fans, only official illustration by Oda or by Toei Animation. Dragon NJMB 03:50, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Shyarly's pic glitch The glitch is just probably temporary, as I don't see any problem on my side. No need to re-upload a new pic just because of that, just wait it out, it'll clear up. 07:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines had to be deleted because you did not include licensing template, categories, and source. Not to mention, the naming was incorrect. Please keep that in mind in the future. 04:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Tsuru's Image It lacks of Description, Source and Category Rayleigh92 (talk) 21:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Then, let me time to add those info, instead of erasing the image. Dragon NJMB (talk) 21:16, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh I didn't it. However I advise you to put the information directly in the Summary. just put: "description of file" " Source " "source of file" obviously without quotes. then put the category after you ulpoaded the file. So you save time without no one erase it.Rayleigh92 (talk) 21:26, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you please add categories next time? 21:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but you tell me how I do that. Dragon NJMB (talk) 21:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) At the very bottom of the a image page underneath Metadata, their should be thing that says "add category" click on it add "character image", if you uploaded an image of a character. 21:57, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I see, thanks to all of you! Dragon NJMB (talk) 22:13, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 12:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .PNG is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 17:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm a major fan of the 4kids One Piece. Do you know any country where you can watch the complete 4kids series, as some episodes were never released on DVD? Thank you, Edit War Please stop causing an edit war. 11:51, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm not doing anything wrong. It is important that trivia about Sanji (in Nami's body)'s coat. It's like Share the World: The Kujas and the Blue Gorillas have different colors than the episodes, so, if this article have that trivia, why not Hands Up? Dragon NJMB (talk) 11:54, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Image Names Please read the image guidelines with regards to naming images. I've just had to rename your most recently uploaded pictures. 23:21, May 19, 2014 (UTC)